Samantha and Sunshine
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Why did you save me?" came a soft male voice, still rough with pain, but soft like a child's tone. She looked up at the head of the bed. Dan looked at her, confusion and anger in his red depths. "You are still as stupid as ever." The Goth frowned, her dark brows drawing close in her anger, but then she remembered that was how he was and there was nothing she could do to change it.
1. Chapter 1

So, here is the fic I promised. This is for my loyal readers and for FutureDanny_, a friend on Twitter who fought off Vlad when he was attacking me. (Role playing is fun.) A truer hero was never found. Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark in the large room where she lay, her amethyst eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day and she should be asleep, but for some unknown reason she was still awake. Sighing she sat up, scooting back so she could lean against the headboard of her large bed. It had been the last day of highschool, something she had dreamed of and longed for since she had started going to school. It wasn't because she hated school, but because she hated the people she went to school with. They had caused her nothing but pain and misery, but far worse than that because her friend had suffered grievously and for no reason other than the kids, teens now, were rich. Rich offspring sometimes thought themselves better than others and felt the need to prove it.

"Seems that I am an oddity again," the raven haired beauty sighed. She was in that right and others. Her parents were wealthy thanks to an ancestor that had invented something as obscure as a deli toothpick wrapping machine or whatever it had been. She wasn't sure it was something to be proud of, but it was her fate to be the heiress to such a fortune. She loathed it. That title was nothing to her and she had refused it from the beginning. Her parents had produced only two children, twins, the pair of them with her being the oldest of the two females. She was to inherit it all while her sister, the youngest by mere minutes, would be whatever her heart wished. Sighing she closed her eyes just as her door burst open to reveal her fraternal twin. The other teen was not dark haired like Sam, no, her own hair was as golden as the sun rays that the other teen played in while Sam was part of the darkness, her dislike of the bright ball of fire obvious. Her sister's name was Sunshine, named aptly for her golden locks. The dark haired teen sighed again as her younger sibling crawled into her bed quickly. Sunshine was also a twit, or well, like the other prissy females that Sam had grown up around.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Sam hissed as she looked at her open door, the light from the hallway spilling into her dark abode.

"There is a monster in my room!" the other female squeaked as she began to push her sister before her. "You know how to fight them!" She shoved at Sam making the other twin growl low. Her sister was so freaking annoying and although it was true that Sam had dealt with the ghosts and monsters that plagued their town she didn't want to help her sister. The teen female should learn to fight herself as Sam didn't plan on staying around much longer, not with their eighteenth birthday long past. The raven haired teen turned to her sister, her eyes narrowing as she glared at into her sister's teen eyes.

"We have talked about this before, Shine. You should take care of it yourself!" Sam was thoroughly annoyed. First, she had to deal with all the people at the Graduation, her being the valedictorian and all, and then she couldn't sleep, a problem that had kept her up more recently than not and now her sister demanded that she take care of an issue in her room. Sunshine whimpered as she scooted back. Sam knew it was all an act, though her sister did despise the unearthly creatures known as ghosts or specters. Of course she did like one ghosts, most of the females at her school did, well, save for her. Sam liked him, he was her best friend of course, but the other teenagers fell at his feet when he was in his fighting form while in his human form he was someone to push around.

"Take care of him or I will tell mom that you destroyed another one of her dresses she bought for you," the blond muttered angrily. The raven haired teen sighed in frustration. Their mother was aware that her oldest ruined all her clothing, but had threatened charm school the next time it happened. Sam shuddered. She could leave the house, but she had to wait as she would need some funds to move out. That was something she had to wait another year for. Her grandmother, the nicest woman anyone had ever met, had passed on when the sisters had turned fifteen and had left a large amount of money for the twins. Their grandmother had favored Sam more as she looked and acted as the elder lady had long ago, opting for dark clothing, rough attitude and a lack of love for riches and wealth. Sure, Sam hated all of it, but she knew she would need whatever little money her grandmother had left her to move out of the wretched Pleasantville house.

Getting up she headed for the other room across the hall. It was the same size as Sam's, but pink wallpaper adorned the large room whereas the raven haired teen's were black and red to match her bedsheets. As Sam walked around the room she failed to notice any such specter until she turned the corner of the large pink bed, the lamp that usually rested on the bedside table on the ground a few feet from her, the ceramic lighting accessory smashed to bits on the floor where a white glove appeared from behind the bed. The raven haired teen almost thought it was Danny's, but that hand was much too muscular to be his so going on the defense she pulled out her thermos, the same one that her ghost fighting friend had in his room. Walking slowly she heard the groan of a male in distress.

"Who is there?" she hissed as she moved toward the edge, her bare feet making no sound on the white carpet below her. Suddenly she stopped, her foot touching something warm and slick. Looking down she was shocked to see blood, red blood tinged with a little green. A halfa. That was who was on the other side of the bed, but there was only two halfas that she was aware of. Danny and Vlad. That glove was Danny's mirror save for the size of the hand occupying it. _Dan._ That was the only other halfa there was, but he was supposed to be imprisoned in a Fenton thermos in the Ghost Zone. _Did he escape?_ That was the next question and if so then where was his warden, Clockwork? She finally took the final step that would show her the man that had invaded her sister's pristine room.

What she found was both a shock and what she had expected at the same time. There lay Dan, the older twisted version of her beloved friend and yet he was injured, way more than the lamp would have done. His suit was torn in the middle, blood rushing out onto the carpet under him. His skin was lighter than usual and he seemed rather thin for the bulky muscular man he had been. Could you starve a ghost? She shook that thought as she moved closer to him, his eyes flickering. She felt a slight fear for the man before her and yet she remembered how he had been the last time she had seen him. He had tried to kill them and yet he had seemed torn between his memories of them and actually seeing them. The older halfa had even mentioned missing Tucker in his weaker moments. Not flattering, but still it had been a confession.

She had mulled that thought over after he had been contained in the ghost fighter's container, never telling her friends of her thoughts or mullings. Crouching low the raven haired teen moved closer to him, his eyes opening sluggishly, like he was half asleep. His eyes were still red, but unfocused unlike they had been the last time. No, he had been beyond focused, more like obsessed with killing them and making his future stick for good. She reached out to check his pulse and about died when his hand appeared out of nowhere to encircle her wrist. It wasn't a strong grip, but it was firm.

"What are you doing?!" came a shocked whisper behind her. Sam turned to find her sister standing there with her mother and father, the trio looking at her in shock and disgust. Her parents stood on either side of their treasured daughter, their eyes taking in the small woman with a bloodied male holding her wrist while she looked lost. That was how she felt at that moment. Lost. She knew that he was evil and she should contain him, but she couldn't so she decided to tell a little white lie.

"It's Danny Phantom," the raven haired woman stated, her eyes changing to a person that was lost to a teen in love, as if she were her sister and the other popular females with their crushes. "He's been hurt and needs help." Sunshine stepped forward, her teal eyes wide as she looked at the male on the ground. She studied him, her eyes starting with his face, and the Gothic teen could see the disbelief until she saw his uniform. Sam could see that her mind was trying to process. "This is his future self," the Goth pushed. "He's come from the future." When her parents looked skeptical Sam continued. "He did it several years ago. You remember the exams and that terrible explosion?" They nodded as they remembered when the Nasty Burger had indeed exploded almost killing her, Tucker and the Fenton family. Clockwork had made it so they were safe, but he had left the memory in the Amity residents. It was a lesson for most, others it was nothing. Sam had learned a lesson.

"Mom, dad, she's right," the blond twin stated as she pointed to his logo, the one that Sam had made him all those years ago, one that only she was aware of. Danny might have an inkling or something, but he could never link it to her since he had no recollection of that time, well, not all of it. The others made no effort to get down on the ground to help her, but her parents did bring some supplies while the butler, Jeffery was called to move the injured male to Sam's room upon her instruction. After he had been moved she was left to take care of him, her parents and sibling heading off to bed, though Sunshine would be sleeping in a guest room as her room was wreaked. Sam looked down at the male in her bed, his eyes open again, this time mildly alert. She wanted to hit him, to yell at him, but she found that looking into those red dazed eyes she couldn't. Dan was Danny no matter what he had done.

"Don't worry. I won't reveal your secret as I have kept it all this time anyway, but once you are healed you will have to go back." He said nothing, but she knew he heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DannySamLover20,** I hope you continue to enjoy.

**ShadowDragon357**, yes, yes she does and her exact opposite, but you will find that over the course of the story that Sunshine isn't always so nice.

**SuperGeorgia**, yes you will, but at you notice with a few of my stories that even though she ends up with Danny she still also goes with Dan. I think Dan is misunderstood and just reacted as Danny himself would had his loved ones been killed. Over time it became something else, but originally I think he tried to take down the place that he had protected, but had failed to protect his closest friends and family.

******morganrstewart75,** not what you expected?

Danielle Fenton, I don't do one shots, never understood that. Hope that you continue to enjoy.

**FutureDanny**, I am so glad that you like it and can't believe you even made an account just to be able to read it. *Smiles* You doing that was so freaking awesome and I hope I don't disappoint.

** FutureDanny, ****DannySamLovwer20, NightmareFlames, Mals42, morganrstewart75, helikesitheymikey, ****& KagsChan****,** thanks for adding to your alerts.

Once again I dedicate this to FutureDanny.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for the Goth since she had been awake most of the night taking care of the male in her bed. She had wondered that he hadn't reverted to another form as Danny did when his energy was low, but shook it off as he was truly a ghost with both the young ghost fighter's ghost half and with Vlad's older ghost half. He could look like Danny if he needed, but had never revealed any other form during the time she had seen him. Jazz had never seen another form either, informing them of the time she had spent with the older male.

Seeing as it was summer as of today and also the end of teenhood the Goth knew her friends would be coming to call, how they would do it was the problem. If Danny brought them straight to her room then they would find out about Dan and if they came over through the front door than Sunshine was bound to tell them of the adventure with the ghost boy in her room. Neither idea held good prospects. Walking over to her bed she knew that Danny had the right to know who she harbored in her room, but at the same time she knew he would be hury and angry that she had aided his enemy, worse still the man who had attempted to kill them all. Still, she couldn't bring herself to turn him away or to tell her friend. He had no one and had been alone for so long against people who didn't understand what he had gone through. Her friends would never see this and it had taken her a long time to come with terms of Dan's life, but she understood. He was a lost soul, someone who like her failed to fit in because of choices and because of his environment.

"Why did you save me?" came a soft male voice, still rough with pain, but soft like a child's tone. She looked up at the head of the bed. Dan looked at her, confusion and anger in his red depths. "You are still as stupid as ever." The Goth frowned, her dark brows drawing close in her anger, but then she remembered that was how he was and there was nothing she could do to change it.

"What does it matter why," she replied. "It only matters that it is done and cannot be undone." He looked at her in shock and bewilderment at her words and tone. He had expected something different. "And once you are healed enough then you will leave. No one need to be the wiser as I am sure you know how Danny would react upon seeing you, much less seeing you in my room." Dan nodded, his face grim. He was sure his younger half would kill him upon sight, not just for being weak with injury, but as she said. He would be rather pissed that his enemy, the one that attempted to kill his loved ones, in Sam's room.

"I don't plan to be here long, hell," he hissed angrily. "I didn't even plan on coming here!" Sam shrugged as she took the bowl with the now lukewarm water to her bathroom where she poured it out. Coming back into the room where he now sat up she pulled up a chair, the bowl in the bathroom drying.

"Why are you here," she questioned before holding up her hand to silence him, a move that made him glare at her, his eyes telling her that and more. "First, how did you get injured?" The halfa male before her almost looked as if he wasn't going to spill, but then a look entered his crimson gaze. It was there only for a moment before his normal shuttered gaze reappeared. "Okay, don't make me mad, Dan. I have had a really bad week so I am in _no_ mood to deal with your shit. I have the right to know why you showed up in _my _house, and bleeding all over my sister's room!" He continued to glower at her, but he did begin to talk to.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he spat.

"Try me," was her two word response. He sighed, leaning back, his red eyes closing.

"I was released from the thermos a few years back by Clockwork, seems that he thought I was doing better with my attitude." Sam remained silent, her eyes neutral. "I was just hanging out one day, Clockwork having gone away to some meeting with the Observants when the thing, the future thing or whatever it's called became active." The Goth knew what he was talking about, the same thing they had seen him in. It was the first time they had become aware of his existence.

"Okay, does that happen ver-" she stopped at the look on his face, his eyes open now and glaring at her. "Sorry." She wasn't used to that word, not too often to someone who had planned and tried to carry out an attempt on her life.

"Are you done?" At her nod he continued. "There was an event that was playing out on it and as I was occupied with that I failed to hear someone come into the tower, not that I was expecting anyone but that damned time ghost." The Goth waited, though she wanted to know what could have possibly caught his attention enough to keep him that distracted. Dan and Danny both were the same in that respect. They were not easily distracted unless it was something of utmost importance. "I was struck from behind, but when I turned to see who had struck me I was shocked to find an Observant, his eye just as shocked to see that I could move. I had kept a time necklace on as Clockwork liked to stop time at the most inopportune moments."

"When you tried to sneak up on him, I can bet." He threw her another glare before continuing.

"What got me more was the blasted weapon he was using," Dan stated as he closed his eyes again, the fight in his mind still fresh. "He had that staff, the one that Clockwork keeps on him." Now Sam wasn't so sure about his story, not the part about the Observant, nor the fact that Clockwork had even left him alone in that tower, but that last part was ludicrous!

"Dan, that makes absolutely no sense. Why would Clockwork even let that out of his sight or the fact that the Observant, a creature sworn to watching and not acting, attack?" He sighed again, this time in frustration. He had known she wouldn't believe him.

"It just seems so surreal, but you must understand. Still..." she faded off as she looked down at his healing stomach. He was injured and although the story sounded so far out there she was inclined to believe him. There was no other way, unless he did bodily harm to get to them in some way, but that seemed highly unlikely since Dan wasn't one to hurt himself to gain the upperhand. "Dan, you know what I believe you," she whispered just as the sound of her over exuberant sister running up stairs hit her. "I think that we need to find out what happened before sending you back." His red eyes grew suspicious. "Just because you were evil doesn't mean that I would send you back just so you would be killed."

"Sam!" Sunshine yelled as she rushed into the room. Her clothing was scant, something that the blond liked to wear while the Goth would have cringed just touching it, though she was cringing now. Maybe it was her sister's high pitched peppy voice or maybe it was the clothing, but to the shock of Dan the Goth fisted her hand, her nails hitting skin and cutting. He failed to see the blood, but he could smell it, the tang of it strong to his honed senses. He sneered at the blond before them, her top more of a bra and her shorts more like a pair of panties, barely an outfit and although he had remembered at one time enjoying such a show he found himself repulsed.

"Shine, what do you wa-"

"Your friends are downstairs!" she squealed. It was like being with a child and Sam had grown tired of it early on. Her sister acted like a six year old, had the body of a teen, had the dress sense of a hooker on the street and the mind of an infant! "I told them you had a guest, but I wouldn't te-" The Goth's eyes went wide, her skin going paler than the whitest ghost as she turned on her sister.

"You **what?!**" It didn't bother her sister as her teal eyes narrowed and she pointed to the door where the trio could hear the sound of the two teens coming up. "Sunshine! You weren't supposed to t-"

"Bring it on," Dan stated causing both teenagers to look at him, the shock on Sam's face making the older halfa slightly worried. He knew what she was thinking and sure, it might be bad that the other male saw him, but he had a plan, one that he hoped would work. Pushing the blond off the bed, his hands burning at the touch, before shoving Sam in the same direction while giving her quick, curt instructions.

Sam rushed out into the hall, the door closing on her sister. "Danny! Tucker!" The pair looked at her curiously as she stood before the door, blocking their way. "You usually aren't around my house this early." There was a reason for that. Sam was usually asleep, but something had made Danny a little nervous so he had decided to come and check up on her. When the door had opened, his sister unusually happy to see them, he had known something was up.

"What's up? I've never known you to be up this early," Tucker pointed out rather bluntly. Sam turned a slight red when she realized that she was still in her black nightgown. She did love how the silk felt on her warm skin, but for her to walk out in the barely covering outfit. That hit her then that she had been with Dan half naked. Cursing she opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and Sunshine walked out. She moved past them, her smile gone, but she still seemed happy as she disappeared into her room. Danny moved past Sam and into the room, his eyes landing on the man in the Goth's bed and his eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DannySamLover20**, okay.

**SuperGeorgia**, thanks. I am glad that you see my side about Dan.

**morganrstewart75, **oh F*** is right.

**FutureDanny,** I am evil like that. *cackles with evil smirk*

** xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, **that's right. His eyes narrowed, but I haven't even given you the best part.

**Danielle Fenton,** yes he does.

**SuperGeorgia & Cure Celestial, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam rushed in past him, her heart stopping in her chest. That was not what she needed this morning! She had had enough with Sunshine bursting into her room last night and then dealing with Dan, no, she was **definitely **not ready for Danny and Dan to see each other.

"Dann-" she stopped, her mouth dropping open at the sight before her. There lay Dan, a very human looking Dan, in no shirt, the blankets covering him up to his bellybutton. She closed and opened her mouth, resembling a fish looking for oxygen. It was a shocker, she stood there in shock until she realized that not only was she drawing unwanted attention, but Danny was talking to her. Blinking she felt the blood fill her face.

"Um, Sam, why is there a guy in your bed?" She gave herself a mental shake, her mind quickly coming up with a plan. Nothing came to mind except for one thing.

"He saved me," she muttered. She promptly wanted to smack herself. That was SO not believable! "I was out last night and he saved me from a ghost," she continued, her eyes falling on the still injured male. In his ghost form he could have healed faster, but in this human form she knew it would take longer. She held her breath in that moment, the two males that were her friends looking at her and then at the man on the bed. Dan was older in this form, his twenty something body muscled and toned. At first it seemed that they weren't going to fall for it as Danny's eyes narrowed.

"So, you saved our friend?" he queried as he held out his hand. Dan nodded, though he looked at her questionably. He didn't have red blood like them so what was going to happen if Danny noticed the lack of redness on the bandages? She shrugged at him, her eyes wide in fear and worry. What happened if he noticed that? Dan's bandages were still rather clean looking, Sam having changed them just moments before the pair of ghost fighters had arrived. "Thanks." He shook the older male's hand, but Sam could see that he was _really_ looking at the male in the bed, as if he were trying to figure out some puzzle. "You look familiar... Do I know you?"

"Don't know, do you?" It was a very smartass answer, one that Dan would have said. "I am like, what at least ten years older than you. Why would I hang out with a brat like you?" Danny's eyes narrowed again at the male before him. "But, what matters is that Sam is happy and healthy, right?" It was an about face, but Danny, oh clueless Danny just didn't grasp the sarcasm. His brow lifted, but he seemed to decide to leave it be as he released the other dark haired man's hand. "You are right. How could I know you, but I still feel that we have known each other." Dan shrugged and looked to Sam.

"Um, Da- Dand, you were telling me about how fast you were healing," she pushed, hoping that somehow he would help her out by letting the halfa he wasn't going to be around long. Instead he got this gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I was wrong, it seems the wound is still rather large and besides, didn't you say something about helping catch that bastard?" Sam felt the color leave her face. He didn't just do that?! It came back, the color rising brightly on her cheeks. "Sam says she wants to avenge me, but I couldn't just let her go alone, you know?" Danny nodded throwing a look to his friend, her angry face falling when she realized that she might was well go with his lies because if Danny knew that he was in the same room as Dan, well, you might as well put a cat and dog together!

"Yeah, I did say that. You see," she said coming to stand next to the older halfa, "I owe him my life." Danny nodded dumbly while Tucker seemed to be absorbed in his game, his hands moving quickly.

"Okay," Danny said with a shrug. "What can we do to help?" Dan looked to her, as if to tell her what to do and mysteriously enough she understood. She shook her head at her best friend.

"I have to say _no_ this time." At the hurt look that crossed his face she knew that she had just lied for someone she hardly knew. Someone who had tried to kill Danny! Was it really worth it? She looked at the man on the bed, the wound that was covering the front of his chest. He was never one to lie about something so serious and yet she was basing it as if Dan were Danny. Her halfa friend would never do that, he would never lie. "You are my best friend, but we won't get anywhere with you hanging along. You know how much the ghosts avoid you if they can." It was a fetch, but she was hoping that he would take it.

"Okay, um, if you need me then I'll be ready." He turned and left right then, Tucker throwing her a confused look before following the halfa. Danny wasn't very happy, Sam was sure she had really hurt his feelings. She narrowed her gaze as it fell on Dan.

"Did you really have to _go_ there?" The older halfa smirked, his lack of care making her face grow redder. She hated that bastard! "I am so going to regret this," she muttered. She heard his chuckle and without really thinking of it she found herself in his lap, her eyes flashing dangerously as she leaned up close to his face. She needed him to be sure to stay still so that she knew she had his attention. She had done this to Danny once or twice when he refuse to listen to her. "_Listen here, Dan, I am not doing this because I like you, but if what you say is true about the Observant than I want to help._" Dan's ice blue eyes were wide. "_I wanted Danny to help, but he doesn't need to be caught up in this._" She sat back and her own eyes got wide as her face turned red.

"..." Sam jumped up, her feet tangling in the blankets making Sam fall forward and back onto Dan's chest. Her head moved as she looked up at Dan, her heart beating quickly as she once again began to struggle. This time she was freed as Dan touched her shoulder, the Goth becoming intangible as she fell to the floor. Her eyes stayed adverted as she rushed to the bathroom. She failed to notice in her haste the look of complete stupification along with a the reddest blush, on Dan's face. He shook his head, his long black ponytail swishing behind him. "Humans... glad I am not one."

* * *

The next two morning were spent with Dan in his ghost form, his injury healing quickly in that time. During that time she took down all that he remembered from the incident.

"What did you see in the window?" she questioned finally. She had for the most part avoided Dan as much as she could, though that was hard when you shared the same room. Sam had pulled her blow up mattress, opting not sleep with the dark haired male. She looked up from her spot on the bed. Dan was feeling better as he sat next to her. He wasn't close enough to touch, but he was still pretty close. It was strange, what had happened two days prior. She still believed that she had imagined. Ghosts couldn't do _that_! There was no way. She gave herself what had to be the hundredth mental shake that day. She was finding it harder to be around the male, but not because she hated him, no, because Sam had a feeling that she had a thing for him.

And it seemed that he was feeling the same way. He couldn't take his eyes off her, though he tried. He didn't know what to think. The last time he had seen Sam had been that day she, Danny, and Tucker had showed up in his time. He had seen her and though he had felt a slight pull on his cold heart he blew it off. She wasn't the same Sam that he had lost. This one knew nothing!

"Dan, the thing that distracted you." He looked deep in her eyes at that moment and drew a blank. He told her and she dropped her pen. "You can't remember? Dan, you never react like that unless it is import-" Her eyes grew huge. That was it! "The strike after. It made you forget!" He cocked a brow at her. "You must not have been supposed to see whatever it was!" That made perfect sense. That Observant had been there, with Clockwork's staff!

"The staff!" he bellowed. "The staff to go through time!"

"Why would they need to go through time?" the Goth questioned. Dan drew a blank on that too, but they both knew the staff was part of it. What were they using it for though? Sam suddenly grew stiff at the same time Dan did next to her. She didn't want to even utter it, but it was the only thing that she believed they would do it for. She turned to Dan, her eyes questioning his.

"Daniel," he stated, his tone cold. "They want to eliminate it, the cause for me to even exist." Sam couldn't understand. Danny had passed the cornerstone and that was why Dan was without a world. Why would they want to kill him now? "There has to be more to this," Dan stated.

"But what is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**NightmareFlames,** um, nice to know.

**SuperGeorgia,** yeah, he has matured a lot since they were teens.

**FutureDanny,** not killing him... *grins*

**DannySamLover20, **glad you like this.

**missafrolatina,** thanks. *smiles*

**Kagome Tashiro, sohrem666, Flor Velasquez, manganerd101, & PerfectlyStrange,** thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Danny sat glumly at the Nasty Burger, his hamburger untouched before him while Tucker sat across from him downing his food as if it were going to disappear before him. Around them the sounds were deafening, but the halfa failed to hear them as he spaced out on his food before him. Paulina walked by at that point, her arm linked with Dash as the couple headed for a table in the distance. Danny had yet to tell his peers his secret, though his family knew, and he wasn't sure he would ever tell them. At one point he had wanted to tell the Ice Queen, sure that if she found out his identity that she would want to date him, but when he really thought about it he knew it was wrong. All those times that she had claimed to want to be with him had always been about the Phantom side of him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" the dark skinned male inquired as he took another bite of his burger. Though Tucker could be a good friend when it suited him, he was a pretty rotten listener. Sam had always been that person to sit by him and really listen to what he had to say. Hard to talk to Sam about something that had to do with her more and more lately.

"Nothing, just not hungry," he said pushing the tray away. Instead of pushing the point his friend just shrugged and tackled Danny's uneaten food. The halfa sighed inwardly. He missed his friend, but it seemed that she was in good company or that she maybe preferred the older male. Dand? That was such a strange name and yet, he felt that there was more to the story. Sam had said that the male had saved her from a ghost, but the Goth had never had any issues taking a ghost down before so what had changed this time? He thought back to that moment in her room. He had been more concerned with the half naked male in the raven haired beauty's bed than he had in looking at the situation. The male, Dand, had been injured, the bandage across his torso visible, but the halfa couldn't remember a ghost being that violent...

"Hey, look, isn't that Sam's sister?" Tucker inquired pointing the blond out. Danny's blue eyes grew wide. That's what had been off to him. The Goth hated her sister, the pair of them like oil and water. They would never hang out so why had the blond been in the raven haired woman's room?

"Sunshine!" Danny called out, his hand flying up as he motioned to the blond haired female. She looked around and spotting him amazingly enough came over. Tucker's jaw dropped at the same time as his food. Both watched as she sauntered over, the leggy woman taking a seat next to Danny. "Um, Sunshine, what's up with you and Sam?" At first it looked like she was going to cuss him out and then it was like she got struck, her frown turning into a soft smile.

"What do you mean, Danny?" The techno geek across from him almost fell out of his seat, his teal eyes still as wide as saucers. "We are as we always have been." He shook his head as Tucker leaned forward now, his hands on the table as if to hold him up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were in Sam's room and I have never known you to be allowed in there." Sunshine laughed, her voice twinkling as she took a bite of her food. "Seriously, you are normally a..." he faded off only to fall back as Tucker finished the sentence.

"A bitch." The blond looked at him in shock, but didn't get mad, no, she only smiled broader.

"That was before I met him," she whispered as though it were a secret. "He told me that I should be nicer, that being as bitchy as I was to Sam and everyone else, would get me nowhere." She leaned back, a blush on her pale face. "For some reason his words got me to thinking. If a hot guy like that tells me that I can do more in this way, well I guess I can do it." It was strange to see the normally really mean woman being nice. Tucker looked at Danny and the halfa returned the look.

"So, that's all he said?" Danny inquired. She nodded. Before he could ask her anymore she got up, her eyes fixed on this guy across the room. Smiling at him she bid the two males goodbye before joining the other guy. "That's weird. I have to wonder about this Dand guy..." The halfa looked over to Tucker. "I think there is _definitely_ more to this guy then we thought." Now the techno geek seemed interested as he stood up, ready for action, and threw his trash away. Danny opened his mouth, but Tucker just grabbed his collar and rushed out the door with the halfa in tow. What they didn't notice was the guy with Sunshine was watching them leave, his lime green eyes watching them as they exited. Sunshine was oblivious as she leaned forward, her large eyes watching him intently.

* * *

Sam sighed as she reentered her room, the raven haired male in the bathroom fussing about her disgust with his scent. She could still hear him grumbling, but she was past that now, her mind was still on the fact that he had gotten completely naked in one second with his intangibility, and that he hadn't waited for her to leave the room. She could feel the heat still on her cheeks and knew that she must be the darkest shade of red ever!

"Stupid man," she hissed as she slammed the door only to receive a yell from the occupant. "Whatever." She needed to find out why the Observant had come after Dan and what it all had to do with Danny. There should be no issue between the two, no connection since Dan had no timeline and the younger halfa was past the point where he could become Dan. Or were they looking at it wrong? Danny could only have become Dan if the halfa had lost his loved ones, but if that was the case then why were the Observants after the older halfa and the younger one? It made no sense! "There is something missing!" the Goth muttered as she yanked in frustration at her hair.

"Yeah, you," came a voice. The Goth turned to find a pair of eyes in the corner of her room. The pair of green eyes narrowed at her. "You are the missing piece to securing a Danny Phantom free future." The raven haired woman blinked in confusion. The shadow moved, climbing the walls as it moved toward the bathroom door. Sam took a step back. What was going on here? "Just stay quiet and I promise it will be painless." Amethyst eyes grew wide as she took a step back, the door to the bathroom the only barrier between the ghostly male on the other side and Sam. She didn't know if screaming for help would benefit her when it appeared that her visitor was a ghost himself. He would be faster.

"But if you hurt her, then I would be forced to destroy the world again," came Dan's voice as he grabbed the shadow before them, the green eyes on the creature growing wide before becoming one big green eye. It hit her then that the creature before them was one of the Observants and that it had been planning to kill her. The green thing began to squirm as Dan's fingers grew tighter on his large head. "I knew you would come looking for me, but what I don't understand is why?" The thing clamped it's mouth shut and Sam took a step toward it. She looked rather bemused at it's attitude when only moments ago it had been all bravo like it was a badass.

"Hmm... Dan," she said, her tone mischief. The ghostly male's dark brows rose at her sudden change. Sam smirked as she leaned close to the green eyed ghost. "I don't think he wants to talk, but I _know _what we could do to make it talk." She walked over to her bed, the older halfa watching her with interest. This was a side that he didn't remember from the times he had been with her, but then again this was a grown up Sam, her small body filled out with the right curves and her once short raven hair falling past her waist. She reached under her bed, her body hiding behind the large bed before she came out with something Dan knew immediately. The Specter Deflector looked the same, the metal belt reflecting in the light that entered the room.

Dan could feel the tingle on his skin from the last time it had been applied to his own flesh, but the Goth had this gleam as she approached the creature who knew nothing about the invention. The Observant just looked at her, his big eye questioning.

"I think that could work," the raven haired male said moving the green creature closer to her. The thing looked at Dan and then at her, his eye telling them all as he tried to figure out if it was going to be bad or not. "Though me having once been human and him, well, I don't know what he was... Would it do worse to him?" She looked to him and he could see that she knew what he was doing.

"I don't know," she said looking thoughtful. They both watched as the creature looked worried, his eye going wider as he thought it over, but before either of them could do anything the time stopped around them and when it resumed Dan and Sam were standing in her room alone. "What the hell?"

"He wasn't the one with the staff," the halfa stated, his ice blue eyes looking down at her. He could read her eyes, the question that lurked in them. "I thought it was just one, but it seems that there might be more and we have yet to figure out what happened to Clockwork." She nodded, her amethyst eyes turning from his ice blue ones. They had no idea what was happening or why... All they had was more questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**DannySamLover20,** okay. More.

**SuperGeorgia, **yeah, but that would be too easy.

**missafrolatina,** what confuses you maybe I can clear it up.

**Johnathan1359**, um... no.

* * *

"So, maybe he's just a really nice guy!" Tucker stated as he ran alongside Danny. "Or just really persuasive!" The halfa didn't buy it. He knew what Sunshine was really like and for her just to turn over a new leaf like that was more than just some man who could charm even the most devious snakes like Sunshine. Tucker wasn't the one that went to help Sam whenever something bad happened at her house, nor was he the one that would listen if something big were to happen. The techno-geek was a good friend, but he and Sam never saw eye to eye with how their personalities clashed.

"I think he's a ghost!" It was a long shot, but how else could he be able to do what he did and then there was the fact that he took a ghost blast while still being able to protect someone. There was no human alive that could take that and still walk away. Sure, Sam might have helped him since she was used to taking hits from ghosts, but a regular guy?! No way! "We need to find out more about this Dand guy!" Was Sam being charmed right now into taking him in? If that was the case then she was in danger!

Next to him Tucker was thinking back to all that he had noticed during their first time meeting the other raven haired man and somehow the geek was under the impression that Sam seemed to know the man and that she was a little uneasy when Danny came in. That meant that Danny had not paid much attention, but remembering his reaction to all the men that had become interested in the small Goth Tucker thought it had more to do with jealousy. He didn't think she was in real danger, but when the pair rushed into the room moments later they found a site that neither of them thought they could wipe from their minds.

Sam stood before a naked male, their eyes staring intently at the other. Sam looked over at him at the same time as Dan's did. When she saw him, her eyes narrowed in confusion, but as she watched his face change from one of shock to one of anger she looked at Dan only to feel her whole face go red as she gawked at the naked body just inches from hers. How had she not noticed that? Suddenly she found herself pushed back as Danny stood between the pair of them.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" the halfa demanded, Dan's eyes narrowing as he eyed his younger half. Danny just continued to glare at him. "You have to be like ten years older than her and you go flashing yourself at her!" Sam coughed, her eyes growing wider and her face growing hotter. She had to break this up now! She pushed around him, though it was hard with the fact that he didn't want to let her around. Even as she stopped at his side he growled low. It was strange.

"Danny, Dand isn't do anything wrong!" He shot her a look, one that told her how much he believed it. "Seriously! I was just attacked an-" That made his hands drop as he looked at her in confusion.

"You were attacked?" She nodded. "Then why is he naked?!" The halfa motioned to the other male, the one that still stood there unashamed.

"He was in the shower when the ghost appeared from the shadows." She pointed to where he had been. "I didn't have a weapon since I wasn't expecting a ghost to attack in the house." He could see the truth in her eyes, the shock that was still there. "Dand just came out and helped." That was when the halfa realized that the older man was still standing there, but before Danny could lash out Sam blurted out, "God damn it! Get dressed pervert!" The older male shot her a look of shock before walking away, the look in his eyes warning her of what her outburst would cost. Her face grew red. "He hit his head."

"Really? Why no bandage on that then?" Tucker questioned as he nudged Sam. "I also noticed that he didn't have a wound on his chest either, but that might be because of other more healing activities." At that the halfa's eyes flashed green as he shot a look at male in question.

"_Tucker!_" the halfa hissed as he made eye contact with his friend. The teen looked at him in question just as Sam smacked him upside the head. "Sam, what is your relationship with him?" The Goth started when she heard his question. She wanted to blow him off, but she had no idea how to explain the male in her house without totally blowing up at that was happening.

"She's known me since I was young," came Dan's voice drawing everyone's attention. "We fell out of touch for a few years because of my lifestyle and now I came back. That's the scheme of things, though I was thinking of getting to know her better since I was so clueless in my affections for her." Sam wanted to sit there and gap like a fish gasping for oxygen, but she knew that if this were to work that she would have to stop being so shocked at what left the man's mouth.

"Yeah, Dand knew me as a child, but after a terrible accident he left," the Goth added. Danny looked at Dand, his ice blue eyes really searching. Sam almost wanted to cry. For the first he wasn't being his clueless self and for the first time she wished he would. "As for the getting to know," she started, but Dan interrupted again making the raven haired woman turn red as he told the pair of now red males of how they had slept in the same room and how Sam had attempted to jump him. "I did no such thing!" she burst out.

"Oh, but Sam you jumped in my lap and then lay on my chest for a few moments before rushing off to run me a bath," the raven haired male stated with a slight smirk. He was enjoying himself so much, especially as her eyes glittered to life and her cheeks turned a bright red. For some reason it was just as it had been when they had been younger, the small Goth having quite a temper if you knew which buttons to push. "I _loved_ every minute of it." Sam didn't know what to say at that moment as Danny's eyes flashed green in irritation. She knew what he was doing and although it was giving him happiness she was only seeing that it could blow up in their faces. "Just admit that you enjoyed that time in my lap and I will stop embarrassing you."

"_Dand_," she ground out, her eyes flashing daggers at him. "I fell on you and then I _ran_ off." Dan just chuckled louder as Danny's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and then as the male beside him nudged him he realized that he had forgotten why he had come back here.

"I want to know, truthfully, who Dand is," the halfa said turning to Sam. "Your sister just was really nice to us and she is _never_ nice to any of us." Sam raised a brow at the older male. He just smiled.

"Seems that she just needed to hear it told to her by me, I am just that persuasive." Danny was going to point out that Sam must be under his control when she made a noise. He turned to find her laughing, well, trying not to laugh. "What is so funny, Sammy?" At that name the Goth stopped, her amethyst eye growing big. Danny stepped back, his eyes growing wide as well. Tucker followed suit and headed for the door, his time done with the group that were getting a little out of control. He turned to look at Danny, but made no move to get his friend out of there. For one thing it was every man for himself, and for the other Danny wouldn't walk away from Sam. No, the halfa was determined when it came to her and the fact that he believed her to be in the worst company.

"I know you did not just call me that," she muttered. "Da- You haven't called me that in years." Dan looked confused as he also hadn't realized the name had slipped from his lips, but he refused to take it back as he shrugged, as if the name had no meaning. She could see though that he was just as confused about it. The halfa watching them coughed to let them know that there was someone else in the room, someone who had something to say because he used to call Sam by that name too and although she had claimed to hate it he had known differently.

"It was a slip," Dan stated. "Now, what did you need?" he said turning his attention back to Danny while Sam just stood there in silence. She was still stunned at the slip of his tongue. Danny repeated that he had been mildly confused with the behavior of the snotty twin of Sam, that even though millions of guys had courted her only to find out that she was a bitch had never stopped her before. He wanted to know what was different about Dan. "I just have a special quality, one that doesn't always work, but when it does the females act differently."

"So, you didn't use it on Sam?" Dan's eyes grew wide as he looked to Sam. Was there where this was going? Danny thought he had used that power on the Goth? He let out a chuckle. He would have tried it, but Sam was immune to him, her heart still beat for him, as he was the halfa that she loved though he was a different form of the halfa in question. "Why would I do that to her?" he questioned, still chuckling. "As you and I both know she is quite different than most of the female gender. Not a simpering little damsel, not some slimy money grubbing woman, no, Sam would never fall for such tricks." The Goth in question found her cheeks warming under his praise. Dan was being strange, his words not ones that she had ever thought she would hear from the evil man.

"She's smarter than that," the younger halfa stated with a certainty as he realized what Dan was trying to say. Sam wasn't like the others, so easy to control. She was independent and not likely to be swayed. "Sorry," he muttered. Sam walked over to him, her arms coming around him in a gentle hug.

"You have no need to apologize, Danny. You care about me and were worried," she stated as she pulled back. "That's what friends do." It was getting a little too mushy it seemed for Dan who made a gagging sound. The two ghost fighters turned and looked at him, Sam with a glare of warning and Danny just confused.

"Can we get this little love fest over with so we can get back to the root of the issue?" Sam nodded, blinking as she realized that she was getting a little to touchy with Danny. They were friends and she had gotten so drawn in by his emotions, letting hers run rampage like some crazy person. Next thing you know she was going to confess her undying love for him like Helga from Hey Arnold! Giving herself a mental pinch on the arm she stepped back.

"Sorry, Dand and I need to get back to finding out more about this ghost at-"

"Sam, I want to help and refuse to back away. This ghost is after you and you are my..." he faded off, as if he were confused with the wording he wanted. "You are my responsibility." The Goth's eyes narrowed and Danny realized that was not the wording to use with the raven haired woman, but there was no other way to say it without putting his feelings out there. He knew that she wouldn't be happy if she found that he wanted to take their relationship to another level. "I can't just let you do this alone, whether Dand is there to help you or not." Sam wanted to smack him, but she refused to give into that urge. That would make Dan happy and would only cause more issues.

"Okay, ghost boy," Dan said from his spot behind the Goth. "You can help, but I get to give out the orders." Danny looked to the man in shock. He hadn't expected the male to step in like that since Sam seemed to be the one in charge. "Actually, I am in charge. Sam is _helping_ me not just me helping her." He opened his mouth to rebuke it, but Sam nodded, actually voicing that he was in the right and that she had _agreed _to help him as the ghost had come out when _both _of them had been out the first time. There was no telling if it was after just Sam or it was after both of them. Though Danny had more questions, one of them being that Dand wasn't a ghost hunter so why were they after him, but he said nothing as Dan began to give him instructions, the halfa's ice blue eyes narrowing in frustration at his task.


	6. Chapter 6

**DannySamLover20,** thanks and here it is.

**missafrolatina,** Kissed, when?

* * *

Danny muttered under his breath as he and Tucker sat in the Specter Speeder driving through the Ghost Zone. All around them it was quiet, but not in the Speeder as Tucker blared Ember's one hit over the speakers. It had been bad enough to be ordered around by the dark haired human, but now to be stuck in a small space with Tucker and his horrible singing to a song that made Danny's ears bleed.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Danny shrugged. He wasn't sure as the male that had given the instructions hadn't really seen the ghost that had attacked them. He just knew that it hadn't seemed to have a legit form. That only left one ghost and that ghost never worked alone as he was part of another ghost.

"As far as I understood he didn't really see who it was, but the description he gave me only matched Shadow, Johnny 13's other half." Tucker's brow rose in question and Danny asked him what was up.

"Well, that's not really true since Amorpho can also change shape, thus becoming a blob." The halfa hadn't really thought of that particular ghost, but only because he wasn't usually one to cause issues like attacking random people. No, that particular ghost was usually just craving attention, not negative attention at that.

"I doubt that he would do something like this, while Shadow is more prone to what could be considered harmful attacks, though I find it weird that any ghost would want to kill a human." Tucker nodded. Danny was right on that account since no ghost, not even Vlad had actually ever made the real move to kill another being. Vlad talked a big game, but he had never taken a real shot at Jack.

"What about Freakshow?" Dark brows raised at his question. "Oh, yeah, human. Sorry." Both looked out at the at the purple and green expanse that was the Ghost Zone. "This is going to take a while since I doubt any ghost is going to come looking for you right now." The halfa nodded.

* * *

Sam shot the male next to her another look. Dan was acting rather un-Dan-like. He was being rather possessive about her and that was strange since he had been the one ready to kill her several years ago. The other thing was how he was being so _touchy_, like he had to be close to her all the time. She gave herself a mental shake. Maybe she was just imagining things, not that Dan wasn't good looking, but what would happen between someone who had no real place in the world?

_What am I thinking?! That's what I am!_ It was true. Sam had no real place in the world as she was just a background player for most of her parts in the role that was life. She wasn't the daughter her parents had wanted, no, that was her sister and then Danny was the ultimate hero while she was just a sidekick! What did she have going for her? She didn't have a particular skill, well, save for singing, but no one knew about that and she didn't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. She did good artwork, but even that was something no one had a real clue about. Sure, Danny had seen some of her artwork, but she had never told him who made it since to her it wasn't that great.

"What are you thinking about?" the raven haired male walking beside her asked. "You look like you have a stream of thoughts swirling in that head of yours." Sam blinked. Dan was being... nice? "Hey, just because I am evil doesn't mean I am a bad person." The smile that he finished it with sent her into a fit of giggles. "That's better!" He pulled her close as they turned a corner. "Now, we need to find out more about the Ghost Zone and if I remember there was a book in that one bookstore you used to hang out in."

"The Skulk and Lurk? You knew about that?" He nodded. He hadn't told her about that since it seemed to be something she did as a release, but he had heard several of her own poems and understood a good portion of them. "How long?"

"During the whole Kwan ordeal," he stated. "Didn't think I noticed how tight you two were?" She made a gagging sound at that. He smiled, well, more of a smirk. "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't realize I was being that obtuse." Dark brows rose at the odd word. Danny had never been big on words that complex. He was more simple, then again Dan was part Vlad too. That made her shudder and yet when she looked into those ice blue eyes she found that he didn't disgust her that much. "Earth to Sammy, wake up."

"You know I hate that," she muttered darkly, but she couldn't help the blush that warmed her cheeks.

"Actually, I think you like that nickname more than you let on," the older male stated to the shock of his partner. "You always blushed at it and claimed to want to beat me, but I think it was a different kind of beating you had in mind." At that he wiggled his brows, her blush growing deeper. "The funny thing was I think that I knew I liked you, but was so worried about our friendship that I never really told you _all _my feelings."

"Dan," she whispered as they stopped where they were.

"No, Sam, I know that it freaks you out, but I need to tell you the truth. That incident when Ember hit me, those were my true inner feelings. I just never knew what to do with them." He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. She had never thought her best friend would say these things, but it wasn't her best friend really. This was a guy who had never gotten all the chances that Danny had had. This was the guy who had only known his affection for Paulina, the one who had only experienced heartache as the Phantom. He was like her in so many ways and yet, she had kissed a guy, gone on a _real_ date while he had lost his family and friends.

"Dan," she tried again. He realized she wasn't going to let him talk so in that moment his mouth came down on her unsuspecting one and at first she tensed up, but something about his kiss, his inexperienced kiss, made her relax. It was the same as Danny's, as the one that she had kissed during their fake out make out sessions, the one that was cold like ice and yet warm like his human half. This was the same feeling she got when her lips had touched her best friends. She allowed him to pull her closer, unaware that they had an audience as Paulina stopped to gape at them.

"Sam Manson?!" Sam pulled back, Dan glaring over her head at the Hispanic woman. "I can't believe that you have a boyfriend!" Amethyst eyes grew wide as Dan moved to stand before her, his ice blue eyes staring down at the former Ice Queen.

"You mind, just because you don't have a man doesn't mean you need to stare like a voyeur." Paulina sputtered, her mouth unable to form coherent words at his insult. Dan didn't stay long, his arm curling around the small Gothic female's shoulders before heading for the bookstore in the distance. When the Hispanic woman finally managed to find her words they were long gone, the darkened door closing with a _ring_ behind them.

"I can't believe you did that," the Goth stated with a twist of her lips. She was proud of him, but at the same time she was seeing how he _wasn't_ like her Danny at all. It wasn't a bad thing, no, she was glad that he was standing up for himself and more open about his feelings, but the question was... Did that mean that Danny would do that or was having Vlad's ghost giving the older halfa courage?

"She had it coming," came his curt response as he changed, his mood shifting like the tide. He was back to the ghost she knew him to be. "Let's find this book of the Ghost Zone and get back because with every moment I am around these humans the more I feel like blowing this all up." Before she could respond he was gone, looking down an aisle to her right. Sighing she headed for the other end, afraid that her being human would only make him even more irritated. She failed to notice the look on the older male's face and he failed to realize that he had hurt her.

* * *

A few hours later found them not a single step closer to the ghost that had attacked them, even Danny was failing to have any luck. He had contacted them moments ago and there wasn't a ghost in the Ghost Zone. It was eerie since it was usually a bustling community, well, a community of souls. Leaning back on the bed Sam sighed. Dan was still flicking through the book, but he didn't seem too enthralled with the text and images any more than she was. There wasn't much to the book. A few maps, but nothing major.

"Maybe we would be better off getting some info from Danny's computer," Sam stated. "He does have all the ghosts we've encountered so far on his machine." Dan nodded and sat up, stretching his lean and muscular body out. The raven haired woman couldn't seem to draw her eyes from his body, her amethyst orbs checking out the man beside her.

"Do you know the password? It can't still be Paulina Fenton, can it?" Sam didn't hear him at first, her mind still on his body, but in the moment that she realized he had said something she snapped back to reality.

"No offense, but I _doubt _that he changed the password."


End file.
